


Cuddling

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: Spending the morning cuddling in bed with Dean.





	Cuddling

Dean claimed he hated to cuddle, he said it was “hot” and he felt like he was stifling. But apparently that didn’t apply early in the morning when the sun was just coming up over the horizon and a faint light was creeping into your bedroom. He would slide across the bed, tucking the pillow beneath his head, and pull you into his arms, his chest against your back.

You always smiled to yourself when he did it, which was every single time he spent the night, rare as those occasions were. You would sigh quietly and snuggle into him, reveling in the feel of his arms wrapped around you.

He would slide his hand under the edge of your t-shirt, resting it on your stomach. It never stayed there long, it would move up your stomach to your breast, his thumb brushing over it, moving in slow circles. He would pluck gently at the nipple, bringing it to attention. You always held back a moan, not wanting him to stop, knowing exactly where things were headed.

It wouldn’t be long before Dean’s hand would move down your body and into your underwear. Dean would kiss and suck gently at the back of your neck as he slowly rubbed your clit, your hips almost always bucking under his ministrations. A single finger would slide into you, caressing your inner walls, moving unbelievably slow.

You’d bite your lip, though you couldn’t help the quiet groan you’d let loose. Another finger would join the first and Dean would scissor them, gently opening you, the kisses against your neck hot and wet, his erection thick and throbbing between your bodies. You would press yourself against him, usually drawing a sharp gasp from the normally stoic hunter as you ground your ass against his cock.

Your underwear, now damp with your arousal, would be quickly removed, and Dean’s arm would slide under your leg, lifting it so he could enter you from behind. He would push into you, just an inch at a time, taking his time until he was buried inside you. His hips would move in short, tight, hard thrusts, his fingers resting against your clit, rubbing slow, careful circles as he took you from behind.

It wouldn’t be long before you were gasping his name and pushing yourself down on his cock, the combination of Dean inside you and his fingers touching you easily bringing you to climax. A few thrusts later and he would be right behind you, biting gently into your shoulder as his body tensed against your back.

You would smile as Dean’s cock softened between your legs, his breathing slowing as he fell back to sleep, his arms around you, his heat and smell surrounding you, the room brightening as the sun rose outside.

Dean hated to cuddle.


End file.
